


Natural Selection

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Unfinished books [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: Unfinished book about two kingdoms in hate with eachother for a really dumb reason. Might add more in, maybe.
Series: Unfinished books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599718





	1. 1- Zoey’s POV

ZOEY

I walked into another class of History, the most biased class of the entire school. The one which I hated to go into. I did not want to be taught about how dangerous the Syphon Division was. That was 20 years ago and nothing has happened other than the Division stopped vegans protesting against the meat production. Mr.Shefford is obviously a vegan himself or something. Veganism isn't "normal"

Though, who cares about Syphon Division as a whole? Me and Steven have been trying to prepare for our December tests. Steven is my friend since Childhood and we've been being caught up on every test there is. Every single one.

But sometimes, this class can be the death of me.

I sat on one of the chairs in the far corner, this one isn't going to be fun. We had a few worksheets we had to do over the course of October, but I forgot to take them out so they're glued onto my book. Near beside me was Lucy, a dear friend of mine here at school. I was going to ask her a question.

"Do you know which sheets we need for the preparation?" I took a step near her. She's going to laugh at me for being this dumb. But who cares?

She glared at me, a textbook in her hand and a purse in next.   
"Uh, why?"

"I'm iffy that Mr Shefford will think I have no idea what to do." I admitted. I suppose I was correct about myself. I didn't revise much for it.

"Well, it's the first six. Should be about Syphon Division itself and about Duke Albert."

So now I know. Lucy can be really helpful at times like that. Maybe that's why she's one of my greatest friends. She knows everything.

"Thanks." I thanked her. I was glad to know that I can actually try and pass my test. That is, because somehow I know some details of the "Petrifying" Syphon division.

I'm 15. This all happened 6 years before I was born. Syphon Division was all pro for meat-production, exact opposite of Vegans. Their goal was to eliminate many Non-Meat eaters (Either by force or lecturing.) all while Vegans protesting by doing the same way, making sure Non-Vegans felt bad about themselves. Big argument over nothing and disrespect.

It wasn't bad, but can people be different? You can't force someone to not do something that you don't like, it's morally incorrect. But of course people think otherwise and still be assholes. This is why there's no peace yet. Somebody has a different opinion or mindset and boom, a fight is caused.

There were some grand changes, like LGBT being Legalised in 2024 fully, but the sudden ban of most Vegan products is quite disappointing.

Ah the inequality.

While I was revising my last notes, I realised I was out of time and Mr Shefford already started the exam.

Oooo, all this knowledge of shorts.

If only history classes were guaranteed for people to not do dumb things or mistakes.

Only if so.

***

I am unsure if I did good on the exam. If anything, it's like a 50 on 50 percent chance.

Though I am sure for one thing, my family is going to be as hateful as they always were.

Angelic Heathen City. It sounds like a nice place. It doesn't and it's anything but a nice luxurious city. Sadly, I was born into it only because my mother is the "Queen" of this so-called "City"

When my mother was in her last year in High school, about 17 years before I was born, She had a crush on a boy called Kristien who was in her same class.

The two were really good friends. They had another companion and it was a girl named Melinda. She was a year younger than them, but they cherished her as if she was in the same class as them.

For a reason unknown to me, My Mum and Kris were falling apart while a bond between Kris and Melinda became closer and closer to the point where they became an relationship.

Kristein told a deep secret that my mum told him when she trusted fully him with it to Melinda and she told everyone in the class. Myself does not know what the secret was, however I had clues it could be related to her last relationship.

Could it be that? Possibly. Nobody knows other than her school and herself.

My mum promised to dedicate a group of people against Kristien. I think he took it personally and made his own group, which he called "Black Soul Kingdom"

There were so many fights, wars, bulgaries and deaths within the periods of 3 decades, just because of a silly high school fight.

My mum calls herself "Queen Analisse"

She's not a queen.

Kristien calls himself "King Kristien"

He's not one either.

They're just both enemies owning small groups just because of a dumb misleading. And that's what I'll always think. Mum told me everything 6 years ago, thinking I won't understand. But I do.

And honestly. It's way more petty than anything that Syphon Division did and it's something that will cause a lot of trouble.

***

After school, I managed to enter my home, which is a hidden rich underground. It's not as messy as the labs they have in the Black Soul "Kingdom" I suppose.

This underground contains a lot of rooms and halls. I'm unaware on how my family got the money to own such thing. Especially here in Angelic Heathen City. The Mayor is disapproving of illegal activity so they banned all underground groups.

Consider how sneaky we are it's no surprise. Jack Sanders, one of our members, used to own an non-profit farm that had a cattle and 6 chickens, it was not sponsored by any legal law. I had no idea what happened to it afterwards.

All I had to do now was to ring the little bell on the side to be let in. And I did. I tried it again too. The door unlatched and I saw Steven.

"Hello Zoey. We have visitors today. Just take off your shoes." Steven told me. I just nodded and took of my shoes and put them beside the corner. I was in the corridor where we put our coats, hats and indoor gear. It was mostly a dark place, as we haven't used it in ages, but it had been decorated with flowers and a dense picture of Angelic Heathen City and it's most glorious sight, the cryptic eye ocean.

"Who are they?" I asked, being silent in order to not attract further attention from other members.

Steven took out his phone and clicked the keyboard a multiple times, then put it back in his black pocket. "Leon Gill and Susan Moran of Peacewoods."

Those names rang into my memory just like the little bell outside of our underground. Leon is the leader of Peacewoods and Susan is his girlfriend.

"Take me to your room, Steven. I can't bother to be near them today." I asked politely. Hoping he doesn't mind.

"Come with me then," Steven replied taking my hand slowly and comfortably. "Leon and Susan are in the hall with your mother and father, along with Fillip and Skye."

He took me to his room slowly as I thought of the reason why the Peacewoods members might be here. Peacewoods is an organisation of peace and completely out of the two rivalries. They must have something to say about Black Soul Kingdom, then.

Steven opened the door to his room revealing that his sister isn't here. Pretty relieving. I sat down on his bed counting the numbers of books he had on his shelves, along with how many colouring pens he had scattered around his desk.

After minutes of silence, I spoke. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Have you heard anything, like a mutter or something?"

"No. Should we take a listen?"

I nodded and marched beside the door. I crossed my legs and peeked outside of the hole with my ears sticking out.

"We're just here to remind you that Black Soul Kingdom is in serious debt with local authorities. They even confessed to trying to steal the money of your bank last week. This is something that you should be taken action off. If we let this past you guys will never solve this shit up."

It didn't take one glare at Steven to guess what I was going to say.

Black Soul Kingdom is trying to rob us.

There was mere silence and no other replies from what I can read beneath the door. It's going to be a war. It's going to be heartbreaking.

***


	2. 2- Bailey’s POV

BAILEY

"Take this coat. You're freezing." I heard Palan calling out for me beyond the massive football field sized garden.

I was cutting down grass and flowers because they have overgrown. Joel assigned me this job so we could plant better corps, and it's definitely better than looking after Brian and Vex. The kids we lately adopted.

Palan was sitting on the far side benches, he missed me when he passed the coat, as it fell onto the damped, wet grass.

I've picked it up, disgusted on how he would do such thing.

"That was lazy of you." I've told him. "Now it's all dirty!"

He just laughed at me, and whispered something to Lei. Are they talking about me? Whatever. It was another November morning for everyone here in the Black Soul Kingdom and sure it was cold as hell.

My sister Summer was inside the Wooden Cottage we owned down right the forest and to be quite frank I should've picked that option too.

But instead, I'm hanging around with friends and family in a frigid weather.

My family is having gratification at last, I suppose. It didn't seem that long ever since they intrude on Angelic Heathen City premises and loot a lot of money. I hate Angelic Heathen City myself, but their drama between us is dull.

Our aggression for them started a long time ago, but I never knew the rationale that started this all. King Kristein, my father never told me the tale, he only indoctrinate me on it.

We will never forget them for taking lives off our two members back 11 years ago. Never. And Never. Those degenerates will know how hard it is when we'll attack them again.

And that time will become sooner than later.

I decided to sit down with Palan and Lei as I didn't want to stay on the grass any longer, besides every spaced out plant was removed within a minute.

"Nice work," Lei congratulated me. "I'm sure those Angelic Heathen peasants would be envious of our successful future corps."

Palan high fived me and Lei. "That is if any Angelic Heathen peasent dares to set foot on our territory!"

I was proud of everything that we did. All the wars we've dealt with, the blood we bleed.. anything against AHC that we've done correctly and successfully.

But where was King Kristein? I haven't seen my father in a few days.

"Palan? Lei?" I asked them.

"Yes, Bailey?"

"Do you know where King Kristein and Melinda are?"

They gazed at eachother. Before Palan replies "They're on a business trip. Did you wanted to ask them something?"

Technically I didn't. Their sudden disappearance without me knowing made me utterly confused why they left me with the other members.

"No," I've told them. "It feels strange without them bossing around in the labs."

Lei giggled and wrapped her arms around me. "Hey! You got us!"

That was true. I've got both Lei and Palan. They're both very close to me and my family.

Lei is a mother herself and a wonderful teacher for every one who'd wish to be taught about history or geography. She used to help me with homework when I was 10 when nobody else did. Truly smart for her age. She always fitted well as my mother compared to Mama Melinda, who only cared for me the first couple of years. Her son, Leon, left BSK a year ago, and ever since she labelled me as "her son"

Palan was a good friend of Lei and me. He is going to be a father in 5 months. He always take me to the park on Saturdays, which is tomorrow. He was the one who taught me how to play football, use electronics, ride a bike and quite a lot. What would I do without him?

Those two people did a lot more than my parents when it came to raising me.

I hugged back both of them. "Yeah, I'm glad for that. Are we going back to the labs?"

"Precisely." Palan broke our hug, and collected his belongings. "Too cold and I'm hungry, so yes."

We've both token a pathway quicker to the lab. Lei followed us minutes later. There were so many trees that lacked any trees, which was utterly dreadful to see as the rest of the garden along the pathway contained dozens of roses and tulips. Carnations and Mints.

But there was so much other things I'd like to do other than garden work. Such as going on Social Media and catching up with the news that might be already piled up.

Lei unlocked the door that lead to the kitchen from outside, I could smell the soup and meat scent from it, but my mind was set on something else.

So, as the moment came, I disappeared from the sight of Palan and Lei, who were in the kitchen, taking off their shoes. Then, step-toed into my room that was right beside the labs.

The room itself wasn't quite big, but it could fit two beds, one which my sister sleeps in, and one near the door is where I sleep. We share a room because there's not much space in this building, and there's lots of us. So about 2 people share a room. Nobody has one to themselves.

We could afford having another stable building but it's not worth it at the current state of things.

So I thrown myself into the room and grabbed my phone, which was charging. I clicked on the news app.

My phone's only 3 years old and it's lagging very much. Suppose it's because it cracked a bit of the screen few months ago. XSTARX Model 7 phones aren't obligated to be this laggy, but my luck.

And for a better speaking, I had to wait a few minutes before the app opened fully.

The first thing I came to acknowledge on this app, is the header. It was the image of a girl with a bruised ankle, captioned "12 year old ambushed by street gang victim left unbearably hurt."

I clicked on the main article, curious as to why it was the main story due to it not being as dramatic as the one below with 5 people dying in a plane crash. Was it a set-up?

"12 year old ambushed by street gang victim left unbearably hurt"

"The Piperflood Police Council reported an tragic case of a hurt 12 year old repeatedly stabbed in the legs and back. The girl, indentified as "Molly Rey" is now in hospital being treated with her wounds. DNA test shows that marks on her legs might have been caused by an anonymous street gang near the borders of Angelic City."

Angelic City. This took PLACE in Angelic City.

Perhaps it wasn't a misleading rumour that Angelic Heathen City's members cause trouble and shot down others.

Besides, data like this could bring them down so much rapidly, so I decided to save the report on my notes on the phone.

As I was doing this, somebody knocked out of nowhere on my door.

"Come in." I ordered to the person behind the door.

The door opened, and I saw the figure of Palan.

"We're going to the park tomorrow, remember?" He reminded me of something I already knew, but the thought fed me with excitement for the free air. "Meet me at garden at 8am."

I smiled at him. "OK."

He nodded peacefully and shut the door.

Now that I have evidence one for my pure plan on rough destruction and exposure against AHC, then why won't I try and gain more?

This could lead me into so much power.

***


	3. 3- Zoey’s pov (unfinished)

ZOEY

It'll surprise you that here in the underground we do indeed have a kitchen. A kitchen fully based on only rich meals and servings.

Me and Steven decided to do some chores. No school today since it's Sunday.

We've promised to not talk about the things 2 days ago, the constant fear that Black Soul Kingdom might steal more money from my parents' account sickens me though. I wish I wasn't grown in to this, but here I am.

"We should go to the park," Steven suggested, picking up the last plate and turns on the tap. "After we clean the dishes, of course."

Rolling my eyes, putting down the clean fork on the drying cloth, I've told him. "Later."

"Like, when?"

"Around 4, perhaps."

"No! That's 9 hours away!"

I didn't want to argue about this, so I admitted my defeat. "Fine. Then. In a few minutes, we're going."

I'm only 1 year older than Steven but sometimes I feel like I was the one who takes care of him, or I suppose he just wants me to take him anywhere.

Or is that only because he needs everything he wants?

Angelic Heathen City is a big family. We help eachother through thick and thick, times were the sun has been forcefully down.

But I wonder why I can't just be friends with Steven, instead of usually being both his caregiver and friend.

I took a second glance at the Kitchen. It was almost clean. Thanks to an hours' work.

***

The national grand park. It's gigantic. A full clear green field, with flowers, playgrounds, statues and whatnot. Stands of ice cream kiosks, continued by numerous buffets.

Although, you'll need to be very rich in order to buy anything from them. That is, if anything from the luxurious point.

Me and Steven were marching up to it as quickly as possible. My parents are still asleep, along with his, but they don't approve of us wandering away.

But we've only came here because it's a beautiful park that we barely see. We're mostly stuck inside the underground or at school.

There were a lot of people today at the park. Many, many. None that I can recongnise. Nor that go to my school.

A struck of sunshine glimpsed over my eye as we neared the entrance that separated the city and the park.

"We have 10 minutes to spare." I spoke to Steven. He looked at me like he was annoyed, but we had just that much time left.

We were just around the massive poppy field. But is it really that massive? It takes up only to the town square which is not far away.

While inspecting the poppies of any colour, I turn my head to see a lonely, blonde boy with a map in his hands. He looked up to me, since he was slightly taller.

"Hey," He started to speak to me. "Such a nice day out isn't it?"

He smiled in a very cute, romantic way. No idea who he is, complete stranger that decided to talk to me.

Steven was just right beside me and also took a peak at the blonde boy, not even responding or saying a word. Was an awkward moment.

"Yeah. I suppose."

The boy showed me his map that expanded when you opened it. It had numerous nature infoboxes, the map of the entire park and the railways near it and a provided scientfic compass. He pointed his finger at the compass, as it pointed in the north direction. "Do you like this? I always take it with me when I visit this park every Saturday." He was holding it agiley. "By the way, since I haven't indroduced myself, my name's Shane."

As Steven was observing our conservation far too closely, I've indroduced myself to Shane properly. "My name's Zoey. I'm from that city near this park."

Shane's smile weakened, but he was still looking at me buoyant. "Angelic Heathen City?"

———- (to be continued——)


End file.
